Kahless
thumb|Ein Fresko aus dem Kloster von Boreth, das Kahless zeigt Kahless der Unvergessliche ist der Gründer des Klingonischen Reiches auf Qo'noS und dessen erster Imperator. Er gilt zudem als der größte Philosoph seines Volkes, da er es ist, der den klingonischen Ehrenkodex aufgestellt hat. Die Klingonen verehren ihn als gottähnliches Wesen und halten ihn für den stärksten und besten Krieger aller Zeiten. ( ) Leben Kahless lebt während des 9. Jahrhunderts auf Qo'noS und wird in eine nichtadelige, ärmliche Familie hineingeboren. ( ) Sein Vater ist Bauer, der regelmäßig sein Feld bestellen muss, sein Bruder trägt den Namen Morath. Später einmal pflügt Kahless mithilfe seines Bat'leths den Acker seines Vaters. ( ) thumb|Eine künstlerische Darstellung des Kampfes zwischen Morath und Kahless Als Morath damit beginnt eine Lüge zu verbreiten, wonach Kahless ein Feigling sei, beschließt der Unvergessliche seinem Bruder eine Lektion zu erteilen. Aber Morath weigert sich gegen ihn zu kämpfen und läuft stattdessen lieber davon. Kahless verfolgt ihn durch die tiefsten Täler, über die höchsten Gebirge bis hinunter zu den Ufern des Meeres. Und dort am Strand kämpfen sie, zwölf Tage und zwölf Nächte lang. ( ) als auch in wird erwähnt, dass Kahless und Morath 12 Tage und 12 Nächte gekämpft haben, jedoch ob Kahless Morath wirklich umgebracht hat bei seinem Sieg, wurde nie aufgeklärt. Wahrscheinlich hat Kahless ihn getötet, sons wäre es nicht ehrenvoll.}} Zur Zeit des Kahless herrscht der Tyrann Molor auf Qo'noS. Als der Unvergessliche und seine Geliebte, Lady Lukara, sich in der Großen Halle der Stadt Qam-Chee aufhalten, wird diese von 500 Kriegern angegriffen. Die Stadtgarnision flieht, aber Kahless und Lukara können die Stellung halten und alle Feinde besiegen. Nach diesem Blutbad fallen sie später noch am selben Tag wie zwei verrückt gewordene Wühlmäuse übereinander her und so beginnt die größte Romanze in der klingonischen Geschichte. ( ) Ihre gemeinsame Hochzeit ist nicht minder spannend, da beide kurz nach ihrer Vermählung beinahe durch die Truppen des Molor ermordet werden. ( ) Kahless besiegt bei Three-Turn-Bridge ganz alleine eine komplette Armee. ( ) Der Tyrann Molor ist so stark, dass ihn niemand außer Kahless besiegen kann. Als Vorbereitung auf diesen Kampf geht Kahless zum Vulkan Kri'stak und zum See von Lusor und schmiedet sich dort sein eigenes Schwert, das erste existierende Bat'leth. ( ) Mit dieser Waffe ausgerüstet, stellt sich Kahless (laut einem klingonischen Trinklied) an den Ufern des Flusses Skral dem Tyrannen Molor, worauf ein harter Kampf entbrennt. Es scheint zuerst so, als ob Molor siegen würde, doch dann kann Kahless ihn überwinden und tötet am Schluss den Tyrannen, sodass sich sein Blut in den Skral ergießt. ( ; ) Nachdem Molor gestürzt ist, vereint Kahless der Unvergessliche alle Klingonen unter seinem Banner und krönt sich zum ersten Imperator des von ihm gleichzeitig gegründeten Klingonischen Reiches. Imperator Kahless ist damit der erste Regent am klingonischen Kaiserhof in der Ersten Stadt. Spätere glorreiche Taten des Kahless sind unter anderem die Niederwerfung der Fek'Ihri, die Häutung der Schlange von Xol und das Schnitzen einer Statue für seine Geliebte Lukara. ( ) Sein Schlachtruf lautet Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben. ( ) Vermächtnis Nach Kahless' Tod verklären ihn die Klingonen zu einem mythischen, gottähnlichen Wesen. So habe alle seine Feinde auf dem Schlachtfeld besiegt und ein mächtiges Reich aufgebaut. ( ) Kahless nimmt im Laufe der Geschichte eine immer zentralere Stellung im klingonischen Glauben ein. So beginnen seine Gläubigen heilige Orte wie z.B. das Kloster auf Boreth zu errichten und zu Kahless zu beten. ( ) Auch haben viele klingonische Familien zu Hause Bilder von Kahless aufgehängt. ( ) 2256 sieht sich der Klingone T'Kuvma als wiedergeborener Kahless und Erlöser seines Volkes. Nach seinem Tod während der Schlacht am Doppelstern sieht eine klingonische Sekte ihn ihm wirklich eine Art Messias und rechtmäßigem Nachfolger des Unvergesslichen und beginnt T'Kuvma posthum zu verehren. ( Die Excalbianer erschaffen im Jahr 2269 eine lebende Nachbildung von Kahless, um das Prinzip von Gut und Böse besser zu verstehen. Kahless kämpft dabei zusammen mit Abbildern von Dschingis Khan, Colonel Green und Zora gegen Captain Kirk, Commander Spock und Abbildern von Surak von Vulkan und Präsident Abraham Lincoln. ( ) Worf berichtet mehrmals davon, wie ihm als Kind einmal der große Kahless während einer Vision in den Höhlen von No'Mat erschienen ist. Kahless prophezeit ihm, dass er etwas tun würde, das noch kein Klingone vor ihm je getan habe. ( ; ) 2369 züchten klingonische Geistliche auf Boreth einen Klon des Kahless. Er soll in seiner Rolle als symbolischer Imperator (der erste seit drei Jahrhunderten) dem Zerfall des Klingonischen Reiches entgegenwirken, Kanzler Gowron stimmt diesem Plan nur sehr widerwillig zu. ( ) Datei:Kahless Abbild.jpg|Das lebende Kahless-Abbild der Excalbianer, 2269 Datei:Klon von Kahless.jpg|Der Klon von Kahless, 2369 Kahless als religiöse Figur Reliquien Folgende heilige Reliquien werden mit Kahless dem Unvergesslichen in Verbindung gebracht: * Gral des Kahless * Licht von Kahless * Messer von Kirom - an ihm klebt noch das Blut des ersten Kahless. * Totenhemd des Kahless - nach langer Zeit in der Verschollenheit wiederentdeckt. * Schwert des Kahless - ist die am meisten verehrte Ikone der klingonischen Geschichte. Datei:Mot'loch.jpg|Der Gral des Kahless Datei:Schwert des Kahless.jpg|Das Schwert des Kahless Datei:Messer von Kirom.jpg|Das Messer von Kirom Totenfürbitte an Kahless Zu Mittag gedenken Klingonen des Opfers, das ihre Vorfahren gebracht haben. Sie glauben nämlich, dass die Toten nicht im Sto'Vo'Kor ruhen dürfen, wenn die Lebenden ihr Andenken niemals ehren. Text des Gebets: Kahless, wir bitten dich inständig niemals die Krieger zu vergessen, die in deinem Namen fielen. Hebe sie bitte alle aus der Höhle der Verzweiflung und offenbare dich diesen Gefallenen in all deiner Herrlichkeit. Vergiss niemals X, Sohn/Tochter von Y, vergiss niemals X, Sohn/Tochter von Y, usw... ( ) Sagen Als die größte nur denkbare Ikone innerhalb der klingonischen Religion besitzt Kahless eine reiche und vielfältige Sagensammlung über sein Leben, deren Erzählungen oft sehr stark übertrieben sind und vor allem in heiligen Schriftrollen wie dem Paq'batlh oder den Schriften des Klaveq festgehalten sind. Vatermord, Teil 1 Kahless hielt den leblosen Körper seines Vaters in den Armen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sein Bruder getan hatte. Dann warf sein Bruder das Schwert ihres Vaters ins Meer und sagte: Wenn er nichts mehr damit anfangen kann, soll Kahless es auch nicht besitzen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass die Brüder miteinander sprachen. Kahless sah auf das Wasser hinaus und weinte. Denn das Schwert war das einzige, was Kahless von seinem Vater geblieben war. Der Ozean füllte sich mit seinen Tränen und überschwemmte das Ufer. ( ) Vatermord, Teil 2 Die Leute baten Kahless sein Weinen zu beenden und so tat er es und ging ins Wasser, um das verlorene Schwert zu finden. Er suchte und suchte am trüben Meeresboden, hielt dafür seinen Atem für drei Tage und drei Nächte an und wahrlich, am Ende fand Kahless das alte Schwert seines Vaters wieder. Dann erfand er die klingonische Kampfkunst Mok'bara, während jener Zeit, als er in der Unterwelt weilte, um seinen Vater zu suchen. Kahless zeigte ihm die Bewegungen und als sein Vater sie sah, erinnerte er sich wieder seines Körpers und konnte so in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehren. vor, in der finalen Fassung bricht die Sage am Ende von Teil 1 einfach ab, als Worf zu erzählen aufhört. Der Text für Teil 2 stammt aus dem Drehbuch dieser Episode, in dem die Sage zwar abgeschlossen aber onscreen niemals realisiert wurde.}} Kahless bei den Toten Nachdem Kahless' Bruder gestorben war und sich auf der Barke der Toten auf dem Weg nach Gre'thor befand, machte Kahless sich auf den Weg, um seinen Bruder von dort zu retten und nach Sto'Vo'Kor zu bringen. Als er nun von den Toten zurückkehrte, zierte ihn immer noch eine Wunde aus dem Leben nach dem Tod als Warnung dafür, dass das, was er erlebt hatte, kein Traum war. ( ) Der Sturm von Quin'lat Vor langer Zeit zog ein Sturm rasend schnell auf die Stadt Quin'lat zu. Jedermann versuchte innerhalb der Stadtmauern Schutz zu suchen, nur ein Mann beschloss außerhalb zu warten. Kahless ging zu ihm und fragte ihn, was er vorhatte. Ich habe keine Angst sagte er. Ich werde mein Gesicht nicht hinter Stein und Mörtel verstecken. Ich werde den Wind abwarten und ihm trotzen. Er muss lernen mich zu respektieren. Kahless akzeptierte seine Entscheidung und ging hinein. Am nächsten Tag kam der Sturm und der Mann wurde getötet. Der Wind respektiert eben keinen Dummkopf. ( ) Wie Kahless sein Schwert schmiedete Einst begab sich Kahless in die Berge. Den ganzen Weg bis zum Vulkan Kri'stak. Dort schnitt er eine Locke seines Haares ab und warf sie in den Fluss von geschmolzenem Gestein, der vom Gipfel herunterströmte. Das Haar fing an zu brennen, dann versenkte er es in dem See von Lusor und formte es solange, bis er ein Schwert erhielt. Und nachdem er es benutzt hatte um Molor zu töten, gab er ihm einen Namen, bat'leth, das Schwert der Ehre. ( ) Das Versprechen Nachdem Kahless das Volk geeint und ihm die Ehrenrechte gegeben hatte, sah er, dass seine Arbeit getan war und so sammelte er eines Nachts seine Habseligkeiten und brach auf zur Stadtgrenze, um sich zu verabschieden. Das Volk weinte, niemand wollte, dass er von ihnen weggeht. Dann sagte Kahless: Ihr seid Klingonen! Ihr braucht niemanden ausgenommen euch selbst. Ich werde jetzt nach Sto'Vo'Kor gehen, aber ich verspreche, ich kehre eines Tages zurück! Dann zeigte er auf einen Stern, der hell am Himmel leuchtete und sagte: Sucht mich dort, dort bei dieser Lichtquelle. ( ) Zitate }} }} }} Hintergrundinformationen Erwähnungen }} * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * (Worf betet vor einem Kahless-Schrein) * * * }} * * * }} * }} * * * * * }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher wurde von Robert Herron gespielt und von Nino Korda synchronisiert.}} wurde der Kahless-Klon von Kevin Conway gespielt und erhielt seine deutsche Stimme von Michael Chevalier.}} Wissenswertes }} . Hier beschreibt ihn Yarnek mit den Worten Kahless der Unvergessliche, er schuf die machtpolitische Basis für die Tyrannei auf der klingonischen Heimatwelt.}} Der ursprüngliche Tod des Kahless Heute gilt es als kanonisch, dass Kahless den Tyrannen Molor getötet und später bei seinem eigenen Tod laut der Sage „Das Versprechen“ selbst bestimmt hat, wann er ins Sto'Vo'Kor gehen wolle. Liest man jedoch im Drehbuch zur Episode jene Stelle, an der Worf und Toq zusammen auf die Jagd gehen, dann merkt man, dass Worf hier eine ganz andere Geschichte bezüglich des Todes von Kahless erzählt: Kahless war durch den Tyrannen Molor zum Tode verurteilt worden, dieser war nämlich erzürnt darüber, dass Kahless das Volk gegen ihn aufgehetzt hatte. In der Nacht vor seiner Hinrichtung bat Kahless um die Erlaubnis hinaus in die Nacht zu gehen und von Mond und Sternen Abschied nehmen zu dürfen, da er wusste, dass er sie in der Unterwelt nicht wiedersehen könnte. Kahless gab sein Wort, dass er zurückkommen würde und so ließ Molor ihn gehen. Am Morgengrauen kehrte Kahless zurück… und wurde hingerichtet. Kahless' Sterbedatum Das genaue Jahrhundert in dem Kahless lebte bzw. starb, ist nicht exakt festzumachen. Der klingonische Geistliche Koroth sagt in der Episode , dass Kahless vor fünfzehn Jahrhunderten kurz vor seinem Tod ein Versprechen an sein Volk gab, wonach er eines Tages zurückkehren werde. Diese TNG-Episode spielt im Jahr 2369, wonach Kahless ca. um 869, also im späten 9. Jahrhundert gestorben sein muss. Etwas später, noch in der gleichen Folge sagt Gowron, dass Kahless bereits seit 1000 Jahren tot sei, also ca. seit dem Jahr 1369 im späten 14. Jahrhundert. Gowrons Aussage muss jedoch keine exakte Wiedergabe von Kahless Sterbedatum sein, sondern sollte eher als grob verallgemeinertes Datum angesehen werden, mit dem er Captain Picard verdeutlichen will, wie lange der Unvergessliche schon tot sei. Koroths Angabe sollte exakter sein, vor allem, da er als Geistlicher größere Kenntnisse über Kahless besitzen sollte, als der klingonische Kanzler. In einer frühen Drehbuchversion von gibt Data an, dass Kahless vor genau 1547 Jahren, also 822 im frühen 9. Jahrhundert gestorben ist. In der DS9-Episode ermittelt Jadzia im Jahr 2372, dass das von Kahless geschmiedete Bat'leth 1.400 Jahre alt sei, also aus dem späten 10. Jahrhundert (972 n. Chr.) stammt. Ein Jahr später sagt Worf in der Folge , dass vor 1000 Jahren, also 1373 (spätes 14. Jahrhundert) Kahless in der Große Halle von Qam-Chee das Klingonische Reich überhaupt erst gegründet hat. Bei dieser runden Zahl könnte es wie schon vorher bei Gowron sein, dass Worf das genaue Datum in seinem Enthusiasmus lediglich auf 1000 Jahre verallgemeinert hat. In wird im Kampflogbuch der IKS Rotarran das Datum 53. Tag im Jahr des Kahless 999 (2373 nach irdischem Kalender) angegeben. Rechnet man diese 999 Jahre von 2373 ab, ergibt das das Jahr 1374. Somit stehen sich mehrere kanonische Aussagen um das Leben und Sterben des Gründers des Klingonischen Reiches gegenüber, wonach Kahless entweder im 9. Jahrhundert gestorben ist, im 10. Jahrhundert gelebt hat oder im späten 14. Jahrhundert entweder gestorben ist oder überhaupt erst am Anfang seiner Herrschaft stand. Externe Links * Kahless auf StarTrek.com en:Kahless the Unforgettable es:Kahless fr:Kahless l'Inoubliable ru:Кейлесс Kategorie:Klingone Kategorie:Religion